


Stestiel Interaction #2

by halewinchester



Series: Stestiel Interactions [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halewinchester/pseuds/halewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean likes pie..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stestiel Interaction #2

“Remind me again why we can’t eat in your car,” Stiles questioned.

“Because you’re messy.”

Derek watched Stiles shovel another handful of curly fries into his mouth. It didn’t matter that they didn’t fit.

His eyes drifted over to a pair of guys leaning against an Impala, seeing a guy in a leather jacket with cheeks bulging like a chipmunk.

“Never thought I’d see someone able to fit more in his mouth than you,” Derek said.

Stiles hurried to finish off what was in his mouth, but it took too long and he missed his chance for a witty reply.

“How do you think I’d look in a trench coat?” Stiles asked, looking over at the pair.

“Technically, that’s an overcoat.”

Stiles’ head snapped to Derek.

“You’ve met my uncle,” Derek explained, taking another bite of his burger. “It rubs off.”

Stiles was silent. Too silent for Derek’s liking. He looked over to see Stiles had his thinking face on.

“Do I want to know?” Derek dared to ask.

“Just picturing you as a kid,” Stiles answered with a smile, laughing a little. “He got you hooked on leather jackets, didn’t he?”

“What’s wrong with leather jackets?”

“Nothing. They’re adorable on kids.”

Derek’s jaw tensed. He’d have to add adorable to the list of things Stiles couldn’t call him. Especially in public.

“I need pie,” a voice said.

Derek looked to the side, his eyes going wide. The man in the overcoat had managed to sneak up on him. No one snuck up on Derek Hale. A collection of fries landed on his head and he glanced back to see Stiles had nearly jumped out of his shoes. 

“Cas! Behave!” the other one barked.

“I’m trying to find you pie,” Cas responded, before turning back to them. “Dean likes pie.”

“And Cas likes Dean?” Stiles asked, still overtaken by shock.

“We share a profound bond, yes.”

“Cool,” Stiles approved.

“Now, where can I find pie? Good pie. He didn’t like the last one.”

“Where was it from?”

“Germany.”

“You’re dedicated.”

“I did save him from hell. Now, the pie.”

Stiles pointed out a nearby bakery and Cas walked off.

“What the hell just happened?” Derek asked.

“I think I made a friend,” Stiles answered with a smile.


End file.
